1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the discharging of relatively flat rectangular structures, such as a packaged IC card without damaging the integrated circuit portion or any transparent film that is protecting the IC card member, and the ability to provide a discharge apparatus in a dispenser unit that can be easily recharged by an operator.
2. Background of the Invention
Vending machines that have been capable of dispensing card bodies are known in the prior art. For example, Asahi Seiko, U.S.A., Inc. has disclosed various configurations of card dispensers that prevent the dispensing of two cards continuously or two cards stuck together, such as in a Model CD200 wherein a reverse roller can prevent the dispensing of two cards that may be adhered together.
An example of a discharge apparatus for cards is disclosed in the Japanese Utility Patent No. 63-60147 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,587. This disclosure teaches the dispensing of cards using a rubber roller in order to discharge relatively thin cards, such as, telephone debit cards. The conventional discharge apparatus are mainly directed for discharging thin cards with a gravity feeding of the thin cards to a discharge or ejector mechanism. Such structures are not readily applicable to discharging a relatively thick IC card, a card with a packaged description, a plate-shaped box, etc. Conventional apparatus which use a rotating rubber roller for contacting and extending across the surface of the card has its limitations in that some structures can be damaged by such a discharge or ejection mechanism.
The prior art is still seeking dispensing apparatus that can handle thick IC cards, cards with package description, plate-shaped box and other stored objects which should not be subjected to frictional forces that would extend across the surface of the object.